The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector including different kinds of conductive contacts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,502 and 5,024,609 disclose two kinds of card edge connectors. Referring to FIGS. 5, and 6, such connector 70 (80) includes a housing 71 (81) and a plurality of contacts 72 (82, 83). The housing 71 (81) defines two rows of identical transverse cavities 73, 74 (84, 85) for receiving the corresponding contacts 72 (82, 83) therein. The connectors 70, 80 can't be properly attached to a circuit board 6 having a mating edge 60 and first contact pads 62, 63 formed on one face and second contact pads 61 formed on an opposite face because the contacts 72 (82, 83) are symmetrically received in the transverse cavities 73, 74 (84, 85). Thus, an improved card edge connector that can be attached to the circuit board 6 is provided by the present invention.